


El diario de Goten: El cumpleaños de Elisa

by jimmyorton619



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cute, Cute Kids, Goten - Freeform, Goten niño, Innocence, Kid Goten, Omorashi, Pee, pipi, potty
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:59:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7350625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimmyorton619/pseuds/jimmyorton619





	1. Chapter 1

Querido diario:

Ayer fui, invitado por Elisa, a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Fue genial! Era en un parque de bolas infantil, con numerosos castillos hinchables, juguetes, piscinas y castillos de bolas, y hasta con un karaoke! Además, allí también dejaban a los niños jugar sin ropa, así que estuvimos todos todo el día desnuditos! Al principio me dio un poco de vergüenza, ya que, además, yo era el único niño invitado, pero, a medida que fue pasando la tarde, me sentí cada vez más cómodo y a gusto! Además, como era el único niño, las niñas estaban fascinadas con mi pilila, tocándomela, manoseándola y acariciándola con frecuencia, haciéndome cosquillas y diciendo que era muy bonita! :D

Sin embargo, estar desnudito todo el día también tiene inconvenientes: que te entran con mayor frecuencia ganas de hacer pipí! Y eso es lo que me pasó! Durante la merienda, en la que comimos tarta, sandwiches, zumos y batidos, me entraron bastantes ganitas de hacer un pipí. Pensé en levantarme y en ir al lavabo, pero tenía mucha hambre, así que decidí terminar la merienda, y después hacer pipí y lavarme las manos...


	2. Chapter 2

... Sin embargo, justo cuando acabé la merienda y me disponía a ir al baño, Elisa, junto a las demás niñas, me pidió que fuera con ellas a jugar al castillo hinchable con bolas. A mí no me apetecía irme a jugar con ellas al castillo en aquellos momentos, básicamente porque me estaba haciendo pipí y me daba vergüenza decirles que necesitaba hacer un pipí. Pero, como quiero mucho a Elisa, y era su cumple y no quería hacerle un feo, decidí obedecerla e irme a jugar al castillo con ellas. Y sí, seguía teniendo ganas de hacer pipí, pero era ya un niño grande, seguro que podría aguantarme! No debería haber ningún problema, no?

Oh oh, me equivocaba. Tenía muchas ganas de hacer pipí!! Lo pasé bastante mal, porque jugando y saltando en el castillo hinchable y con las bolas mi vejiga se fue llenando de pipí cada vez más y más, y me estaba empezando a sentir muy incómodo y a ponerme nervioso. Además, las niñas de vez en cuando seguían tocándome y jugando con mi pilila, lo cual me daba cosquillitas y placer, pero al mismo tiempo me aumentaban las ganas de hacer pipí, hasta tal punto que en ocasiones creía que se me iba a escapar! Que podía hacer? No quería decirles a las niñas que necesitaba ir al baño a hacer pipí urgentemente, porque me daba un poco de vergüenza reconocerlo, pero, por el otro lado, ya casi no podía aguantarme el pipí, y no quería de ninguna manera tener un accidente delante de ellas! Que podía hacer? Tenía mucho pipí!!


	3. Chapter 3

Sin embargo (y afortunadamente, en verdad...), mi secreto no tardó mucho en ser descubierto: las niñas, en especial Elisa, al verme tocarme y manosearme tanto la pilila, me preguntaron unas cuantas veces si tenía ganas de hacer pipí. Al principio, por vergüenza, les dije que no, pero, mediante pasaban los minutos, las niñas seguían preguntando, y las ganas de hacer pipí aumentaban hasta tal punto que notaba que se me iba a escapar! Finalmente, lo admití: necesitaba ir al baño a hacer pipí urgentemente! Incitado por ellas, salí del castillo y, con las dos manos agarrándome la pilila fuertemente, dando pasitos cortos para que no se me escapara el pipí, me dirigí yo solito lo más rápido que pude al servicio. Que se me escapaba el pipí!

Sin embargo, una noticia terrible me esperaba cuando llegué a los lavabos: los estaban limpiando! El de los hombres y el de las mujeres! La señorita de la limpieza me dijo que lo sentía mucho, pero que, hasta que no terminara de fregar, no me podía dejar entrar. Ya estaba desesperado: intente aguantarme el pipí unos minutitos, pero, pasados unos 3 minutos aproximadamente, empecé a notar que ya no podía más, y que me iba a hacer pipí en el suelo allí delante...

Sin embargo, cuando ya estaba a punto de ponerme a llorar de la desesperación y de la impotencia, me percaté de lo que podía ser mi salvación: un cubo de fregar al final del pasillo! Y estaba vacío!! Rápidamente, sin pensármelo dos veces, corrí hacia el cubo, lo cogí y me metí en una especie de habitación de la limpieza que estaba vacía. Dejé el cubo en el suelo y, rapidamente, me abrí de piernas sobre él. No me dio tiempo ni de sujetarme la pilila para controlar el pipí: al instante, un gran y largo chorrito de pipí empezó a salir de mi pilila. Ayyyyy, por fin! Que gustirrinín...

Finalmente, tras un buen ratito haciendo pipí en el cubo, mi chorrito de pipí cesó. Rapidamente, me sacudí la pilila, para quitarme de encima las gotitas de pipí que aún quedaban y salían de ella, y salí de la habitación como un rayo para que nadie me viera; me lavé las manos en una fuente del pasillo, y me volví muy contento al castillo hinchable con bolas para seguir jugando con las niñas!

 

 

PD: Y sinceramente, no se que pasó después con el cubo lleno de mi pis. Espero que la limpiadora no fregara con el "agua" que tenía dentro! :P


End file.
